


Cuddling

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [204]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like soooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they cuddle because they can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Don't read the tags at the bottom.

“Hey Phil?” Clint whispered, waiting a beat before he continued, “Are you awake?”

Clint heard shuffling and then warm arms were suddenly around his waist, pulling him closer. “I’d be lying if I answered that with a no. What’s wrong?” Phil asked him.

Clint smiled and wiggled around until he was facing Phil, his hand on Phil’s chest. “Nothing. I just couldn’t sleep.”

Phil looked like he was thinking about something, “Well, Do you want to sleep?”

Clint shook his head. “Not at this moment, no.”

“Do you wanna have sex?” Phil smirked.

Clint thought it over, the idea was very tempting indeed, but, “You were in meetings all day, running around New York to try and talk to whats-his-face, and twiddle dumber. You’re tired.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not up to it.” Phil nosed his neck, making Clint chuckle.

“No.” Clint whined, trying to push Phil away. “Stop it. You need to rest, you’ve had a long day. I don’t want you to wake up grumpy tomorrow.”

“Oh trust me, I won’t.” Phil grinned, “Not when I get to wake up next to you.”

Clint scrunched up his nose, but he was still smiling. “Ugh. You are so cheesy. Where do you even get those lines?”

“Snapple caps, mostly.” Phil shrugged one-armed.

Clint rolled his eyes at him. “Right.”

“Where did you think I got them?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you’re just so in love with me that your brain can’t help but create these super cheesy lines to see me smile?”

Phil paused for a beat, thinking it over, “Occasionally there’s that too.”

Clint punched his shoulder lightly. “You are an asshole, you know that?” Clint said without any real bite to it.

Phil laughed and pulled Clint closer, tangling their legs together. “So, what do you wanna do if you don’t wanna have sex with my gorgeous, sexy self?” 

“Well, someone’s being cocky.” Clint commented, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Just stating facts here. I have been called gorgeous and sexy lots of times.” Phil waggled his eyebrows.

“Yeah, by your mom.” Clint rolled his eyes again. 

“It counts.” Phil didn’t bother denying it.

“If it makes you feel any better, I had to fight my way through hell and back just to get the hounds off of you.”

“The hounds being…?”

“People at SHIELD mostly. Apparently your mom isn’t the only one who thinks you’re gorgeous and sexy.”

“Was I worth the fight?”

“Oh, Definitely.” Clint nodded. They both chuckled, drowning in each other’s warmth.

“I had to do the same with you, you know. Not really fight off the hounds but showing off to get you to notice me and not the others.” Phil looked at Clint from under his lashes, a shy smile on his face.

“Well, it worked I think a little too well. You know I can’t stop thinking about your gorgeous, sexy self even if I wanted to.”

“I’m happy to hear that.” Phil smiled, and Clint kissed his nose.

“Me too.” Clint smiled, a tiny but sincere thing that Phil rarely got to see outside of the bedroom, he hoarded them like a dragon with gold. “I love you, Phil.”

“I love you, too.” Phil smiled back.

And they stayed like that, in each other’s arms, cuddling until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> #but before sleep could take over#Phil's phone rings#and Clint listens as Phil continues to answer#with 'yes sir's and 'understood's#and when Phil finally ends the call#Clint asks him#'Do we have a new mission sir?'#Phil gives him a kiss and a smile before answering#'Looks like we're going to Pegasus'
> 
> You read it, didn't you?
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/114751129741/i-got-like-the-cutest-little-lighter-from-my)


End file.
